


Playing Doctor

by pinkpompom



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, M/M, Marijuana Use, Nosebleeds, Playing Doctor, mild bondage, telepathic drift mind connections, tie-up play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpompom/pseuds/pinkpompom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann seems to enjoying playing doctor, and Newt isn't one to protest too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> A little gifty for a Tumblr friend! Hope you like it, sorry it took me so damn long to finish!

He only first noticed when he felt a small, warm splatter hit his knee and soak into the dark fabric of his tight jeans.

 

Fuck, not again. This was the third time this week.

 

Newts wiped at his face, feeling the thick liquid coat the back of his hand and smear hopelessly across his cheek. He glanced up over his desk at Hermann, who was currently pouring over his own pile of paperwork with a mirror stream of crimson trickling down his philtrum. He only looked up when a small splatter had landed on his own stack of papers and bled through.

 

“Fricking…” Hermann scowled as he wiped angrily at his own face, looking over to meet Newt’s eyes.

 

“ _’Frick’_? Really dude? You can say _fuck_ , you’re like 38 now.” Newt laughed as he removed his glasses and continued to wipe at his nose with the back of his sleeve.

 

Hermann sighed and ignored the comment, reaching for his own handkerchief he kept in his blazer pocket. “Must you ruin all your clothes with some sort of human or kaiju fluid?” He tried his best to sound cool and standoffish, but felt the creep of blush sneaking up on his cheeks. Something about those nosebleeds on Newt was becoming, and it truly perplexed him as much as it bothered him.

 

“Man, I can do whatever I want with my clothes!” Newt shoved his glasses back on his face and stood up to go find tissues. “Besides, this shirt was a lost cause to begin with, I’ve had it for like, fuckin’ ever.”

 

The two cleaned themselves up in silence, Newt resorting to shoving a wad of tissue up his nose and Hermann dabbing at his own bloody nose with a fresh handkerchief occasionally, trying his best to not stare at Newt’s bloody face.

 

Newt hurried to complete his work and threw his hands up and leaned back in his chair, sighing loudly. “I’m gonna head back to the room, I’m bored of all this paperwork junk. I signed up to pull guts apart, not write about them!”

 

Hermann scoffed as he watched Newt saunter away and out the door, kicking his chair behind him. He scrubbed his fingers through his hair roughly, silently scolding himself for finding the blood on Newton’s face even remotely attractive.

 

* * *

 

Hermann had finished his own paperwork and was working his way down the dingy, echo-filled Shatterdome hall to return to their shared room. As he approached the door, he smelled a familiarly… skunky odour seeping from under the frame. He braced himself, face pinched in disgust already, as he opened the door to find Newt sitting cross-legged on the floor with a large glass bong propped up between his legs. His head snapped up from the mouthpiece, lips shut tightly and waving at Hermann silently. He opened his mouth and exhaled repulsively, releasing a large puff of smoke as he uttered a slightly scratchy sounding “Hey Hermm!”

 

Hermann rolled his eyes and stood rigidly in the doorway. “Newton, how many times have I told you I do _not_ want you participating in drug use with that vile contraption in here?”

 

Newt coughed and rubbed balled-up fingers over bloodshot eyes under his glasses. “Dude, it’s not like I can do this anywhere else.”

 

“Then don’t do it at all.” Hermann stated plainly, rubbing at his own eyes irritably. 

 

“Ah, whatever, sorry dude, I’m done anyway.” Newt pocketed his lighter and stood up laughing. He scratched his head a bit before picking his glass bong up and shoved it back in the small corner closet and closed the door. “There, it’s gone, out of side out of…” Newt trailed off, waving a hand absently in the air.

 

“’Mind’, Newton, it’s ‘mind’. This is precisely why--”

 

“Oh my _GOD,_  Hermms, just ‘cause you’re a fuckin' goody-two-shoes doesn’t mean I gotta be. And you’re smart enough to know weed doesn’t do bad shit like anything else.” Newt flopped into the bed and buried his face in Hermann’s bolster pillow, pushing his glasses up into his hair.

 

“Yes, well…” Hermann sighed, knowing full well the subject was nowhere near the possibility of a proper argument. “Very well. However, you should possibly let me… take a look at you later, as you seem to have been suffering from a short list of ailments lately. Perhaps tomorrow night.”

 

Newt rolled over quickly, his eyes still very red. “Huh?”

 

Hermann made a small tsk-ing sound. “Those drugs are clouding your--”

 

“No, no dude, I know what you mean, I just like hearing you talk about it.” Newt smirked before attempting to wink.

 

Hermann stood up and begun unbuttoning his shirt. “I’m getting into bed, Newton. I’m not quite sure what you’re planning on doing at this point…”

 

“I’m going to sleep, man.” Newt started shoving his jeans down his hips, struggling with the button a bit longer than usual. “Nothing better than dreaming when you’re stoned.” He laughed and tugged his hole-filled Pink Floyd shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground in a pile before wiggling under the sheets and patting the pillow insistently. “Come snuggle me, babe.”

 

Hermann stripped down to his briefs and white undershirt, but made no effort to move to the bed. “Please come with me to brush your teeth first, at least. I’d really prefer to not sleep with you with your mouth reeking of marijuana smoke.”

 

“But I’m _sooo_ comfy! You can’t make me move now!” Newt pouted as exaggeratedly as possible.

 

“I refuse to climb into bed with you like that. Come with me.”

 

Newt rolled out of bed, hitting the cold ground with a thud and laid there for a moment. “You gotta pick me up.”

 

“Newton, you know full well I am not capable of that.”

 

Newt whined and brought himself to a stand. “Fine, fine…”

 

“Thank you, darling.”

 

Newt blushed a little, as he always did when Hermann used that pet name on him.

 

* * *

 

“Well, Newton, I believe the best way to start this would be for you to sit up on the desk.” Hermann rapped his cane against the leg of the stainless steel desk in their shared quarters, keeping a calm outward expression.

 

Newt fidgeted with his tie. “I’m not sick or anything, I swear.”

 

Hermann only narrowed his eyes slightly, which had the effect he had hoped for as Newt had decided to hop up on the table, legs dangling over the edge.

 

“Could you open your mouth for me? I’d like to have a look.”

 

Newt let his jaw fall open, though his eyes closed out of slight embarrassment.

 

Hermann made a pleased little humming sound and pulled a wooden tongue depressor out of his pocket. He held Newt’s tongue down as he peered inside, observing each one of his teeth.

 

“You have quite a few fillings here, Newton. You must not take very good care of your teeth, hm?”

 

Newt blushed and made an attempt at an “uh-uh” sound with his mouth still open, hands writhing awkwardly with his wrists.

 

“Please do try to relax, Newton, you know these things go by much quicker without you squirming so much.” Hermann removed the depressor, tossing it in the nearby garbage can. Before Newt had a chance to close his mouth, Hermann leaned forward and snatched his bottom lip between his own.

 

Newt gasped and closed his mouth, leaning forward to kiss Hermann harder, but found him pulling away already.

 

“Aww, what! C’mon, I don’t get a kiss?”

 

“Perhaps if you’re good,” Hermann pressed a strong hand on Newt’s chest, forcing him back onto the surface. “I’ll reward you with one at the end, hm?”

 

Newt whined but remained lying against the desk. The promise of ‘the end’ was extremely enticing. “So what do you want me to do now, huh?”

 

“Remove those trousers, they’re in the way.”

 

Newt hurriedly yanked off his jeans and threw them to the floor, and sat impatiently in only his shirt, tie, and snug briefs (which were currently already beginning to tent).

 

“My, my, aren’t you a petulant little thing?” Hermann’s tone remained soft and patient, but his hands were firm and cool, running up Newton’s hair and ink covered legs and settling on his inner thigh. He pulled at the tight fabric, moving it down Newt’s legs slowly as he enjoyed the view that was being made clear.

 

Newt fidgeted again, looking a bit frustrated over his chest and knees, but he knew this game, one of Hermann’s favourites to be exact, and he knew better than to protest too much. Hermann had expressed his interest in playing doctor with Newt before, although it had taken quite a while for them to come to this full scene. It had started with Newt being instructed to call him Dr. Gottlieb, and then with thorough inspections of his body post-shower, pre-coitous. Before he knew it, Hermann was bossing him around and poking and prodding Newt’s body with a number of instruments and tools from Newt’s personal collection (as he really was the more qualified medical doctor of the two of them). Newt never really protested, though. He enjoyed these sessions as much as Hermann seemed to.

 

“Wh-what now, Dr. Gottlieb?” Newt groaned as Hermann’s hands swept up to his hips.

 

“Good _boy_ , Newt.” Hermann was clearly pleased with how Newt was playing along, and that got a small smile out of both of them. “I’d like you to keep your legs up for me. You can do that, correct?”

 

Newt bent his legs to his side and held his thighs open for Hermann, leaving his ass, balls, and everything in between exposed.

 

“Good, good…” Hermann purred as he stroked a finger up Newt’s perineum.

 

Newt heard the familiar sound of latex snapping and glanced down to see Hermann wearing a pair of the gloves Newt would use to dissect his usual kaiju guts.

 

_Oh fuck, are you seriously going to do **that**?_

 

Hermann reached for their bottle of lube in the top drawer and slicked a single finger, then teased at Newt’s hole. “Yes, I am. Relax, darling.”

 

Newt felt himself blushing again and did as he was told. He did not regret that decision, as he instantly felt Hermann’s slender finger slide in and crook slightly, drawing a loud yelp. His face relaxed and his mouth fell open, panting and gasping. Newton reached for his now painfully hard cock and stroked slowly, rocking himself back against Hermann’s palm and pushing the two fingers deeper and harder against his prostrate.

 

"Ah-ah," Hermann tutted softly, withdrawing his fingers. "You mustn’t be so impatient; I still have plenty more procedures to follow through with."

 

Newt huffed and pushed himself upright, hand still wrapped around his aching erection. “Yeah? Like what, Dr. Gottlieb?”

 

Hermann carefully removed one of the gloves and placed it on the table. He reached forward and yanked Newton up by his tie and hissed between gritted teeth, “You’ve been far too difficult to deal with, not to mention unable to… wait patiently,” he glanced down at Newt’s hand grasped around himself, “So I shall be restraining you myself.”

 

Newt gulped, partially from the stern and commanding tone of Hermann’s voice, and partially because of the knot that had now tightened around his throat.

 

Hermann relinquished his grip and loosened the tie, quickly bringing it over Newt’s head and gripping it tightly in his free hand. “Stand for me.”

 

Newt scrambled to do so eagerly in front of Hermann, who looked particularly crisp and unnerving.

 

"Remove your shirt for me and then place your hands behind your back, let’s make this quick."

 

Newt fumbled with his buttons briefly before tugging off his white shirt and leaving it in the pile with the rest of his clothes. He stood naked, all ink revealed and skin marbled with goosebumps as he blushed harshly.

 

"Such a good boy, Newton," Hermann paced around behind him and began restraining his wrists with his discarded tie. "Now you will have to resist touching yourself until I’m finished with you."

 

Newt nodded and wiggled his fingers experimentally. His eyes widened as he felt Hermann stroke his cock for a moment, then slide something tight over top. He looked down, wondering why they needed a condom this time, then realized it was something else all together; a cock ring. It was pink and thick and sat firm around the base of his erection, a little too snug for comfort.

 

"Back on the desk, bent over this time." Hermann tapped his cane again against the shiny surface.

 

Newt looked at him pleadingly. “Wh-what the hell, man? This isn’t fair!”

 

Hermann’s cleared his throat and returned to a much calmer expression. “Newton, if you disagree with what is happening here, you may use your safe word, as that is what it was established for.”

 

Newt shook his head in protest without even thinking. As much as the ring made him ache, it still interested him and added to the pleasure of being tied up. He decided to say nothing and bend over the desk as his way of saying “go on, do what you want with me”.

 

Hermann smiled to himself, admiring the sight of Newton bent over the desk so willingly. Instead of indulging Newt’s need to be touched, however, he grabbed another one of his discarded ties from the floor and brought it around Newton’s mouth, tying it snugly around the back of his head.

 

"If you need me to stop, you may snap your fingers. Can you do that?"

 

Newt sighed heavily into the tie and clicked his fingers behind his back.

 

            _Fuck… this is a lot better than I was expecting…_

"Is it now? Perfect." Hermann practically purred behind Newt’s ear, stroking his hand down his back and resting between the small dimples he adored so much. He replaced the removed glove and applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers before sliding them back into Newt’s hole.

 

“When was your last visit?” Hermann asked smoothly. His voice was cold and disconcerting, but in the best of ways. He paused for a moment as he added a second finger once again, giving Newton a moment to answer.

 

“Oh dear, I had nearly forgotten already… How thoughtless of me.” He punctuated the last bit by sliding three full fingers into Newton and forcing a strangled and muffled cry from behind the tie.

 

_Thoughtless, yeah right, you just love being able to shut me up, you kinky fucker._

“Hm, what was that, Newton?” Hermann smirked to himself as he withdrew his fingers and elicited a pained whine from Newt’s smothered mouth. “You know you shouldn’t keep abusing that so much…”

 

Newt heard the familiar jingling sound of Hermann’s belt coming undone and sliding to the floor with a soft clunk. A cool palm pressed against the small of his back as he felt Hermann steadying himself.

 

“Do be quiet now, yes?”

 

Before Newt had a chance to brace himself, Hermann was pushing his cock against and into his hole. Newt’s knees buckled and he moaned into the fabric of his tie, breath hitching as Hermann groaned himself.

 

Hermann rocked his hips into Newt, feeling him quake under his weight and struggle to keep himself quiet. Newt groaned and huffed into the silk of the tie, feeling himself get so close to coming, but constantly feeling the ache of the ring that held itself tightly around the base of his cock. He groaned impatiently, hoping Hermann would feel his mental signals and take it off.

 

“Oh, you poor dear, you must want to come so badly, don’t you?”

 

Newt panted and nodded his head furiously, moaning as he felt Hermann’s hand ghost over his now painfully hard cock.

 

“Mmm, not quite.” Hermann thrust hard into Newt’s ass again, enjoying the whimper that he heard ever-so faintly.

 

Hermann fucked Newt’s ass mercilessly, feeling every tremble and ripple through Newt’s tense muscles. He shut his eyes tight, and felt himself come in a gasp, his body exploding with the release of tension. He slowed himself down, then pulled out.

 

Hermann leaned forward and removed the ring slowly, then carefully inserted a small black butt-plug in his cock’s place. “That should do, don’t you think?”

 

Newt whimpered and thumped his head into the desk, tilting his hips back desperately.

 

Hermann wrapped a long-fingered hand around Newt’s aching erection and stroked down. “There there love, won’t you come for me?”

 

Newt shouted his muffled orgasm into the tie and spilt over Hermann’s fist with a harsh shudder.

 

“Perfect… What a good patient you are.” Hermann reached for a spare shirt hooked over the back of the desk chair and wiped his hand before returning his attention to Newt, who was sighing heavily and heaving into the desk, his legs practically giving up and sagging under his weight.

 

Hermann undid both ties and lead Newt to the bed, both falling backwards heavily into the mattress and sighing.

 

“Did I pass my checkup, Dr. Gottlieb?”

 

Hermann chuckled and ran idle fingers through the trail of dark hair along Newt’s belly, placing a small kiss on his cheek. “With flying colours, darling.” 


End file.
